vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
New York Yankees
| Spielort = * Yankee Stadium (2009-heute) * Yankee Stadium (1923) (1923-2008) * Shea Stadium (1974-1975) * Polo Grounds (1913-1922) * Hilltop Park (1903-1912) | präsident = | Mitglieder = | Erfolge = * World Series (27): 1923, 1927-1928, 1932, 1936-1939, 1941, 1943, 1947, 1949-1953, 1956-1957, 1961-1962, 1977-1978, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2009. * AL-Titel (40): 1921-1923, 1926-1928, 1932, 1936-1939, 1941-1943, 1947, 1949-1953, 1955-1958, 1960-1964, 1976-1978, 1981, 1996, 1998-2001, 2003, 2009. * Division-Title (16): 1976-1978, 1980-1981, 1996, 1998-2006, 2009 | Website =http://newyork.yankees.mlb.com/ }} Die New York Yankees sind ein US-amerikanisches Major-League-Baseball-Team aus der Bronx, New York City. Sie spielen in der Eastern Division der American League. Die Yankees sind das mit Abstand erfolgreichste Team in der Geschichte der MLB mit 27 World Series-Titeln. Zudem gewannen sie 40 Mal die American League. Damit haben die Yankees sich seit ihren Anfängen unter diesem Namen deutlich mehr als ein Viertel aller Titel sichern können, die im letzten Jahrhundert seit 1913 ausgespielt wurden. Das Heimatstadion der Yankees ist das Yankee Stadium. Geschichte Gründung bis Eröffnung Yankee Stadium Die Yankees wurden im Jahre 1901 in Baltimore gegründet. Dort spielten sie wie das heutige Team aus Baltimore unter dem Namen Baltimore Orioles ihre ersten beiden Spielzeiten in der MLB. Am 9. Januar 1903 kauften Frank Farrell und Bill Devery den Club für die American League und verlegten das Team nach Manhattan. Bis 1912 war das Team unter dem Namen New York Highlanders bekannt und spielte im Hilltop Park. Das Stadion war an der Ecke 168th Street and Broadway, weil diese Stelle eine der höher gelegenen in Manhattan ist, wird der Club "Highlanders" genannt und das Stadion "Hilltop Park". 1913 zog das Team in die Polo Grounds um, die gleichzeitig Heimstätte der damals noch in New York spielenden San Francisco Giants waren, und nannten sich ab nun New York Yankees. Den ersten Erfolg in der American League feierten die Yankees 1921 unter ihrem Manager Miller Huggins. In der World Series unterlagen die Yankees den Giants mit 5:3. Auch 1922 und 1923 konnten die „Bronx Bombers“ die American League gewinnen, 1922 scheiterten sie aber erneut an ihrem Lokalrivalen Giants. 1923 - 1945 Am 18. April 1923 wurde das Yankee Stadium in der Bronx eröffnet. 70.400 Zuschauer sahen das erste Spiel im neuen Stadion, George Herman „Babe“ Ruth gelang der erste Home Run im neuen Domizil. Das Stadion wird oder wurde früher gerne auch „The House that Ruth built“ genannt. thumb|left|300px|Yankee Stadium Im dritten Anlauf gelang 1923 der erste Triumph der Yankees gegen die Giants. Mit 4:2 konnten die Yankees die Oberhand behalten. Auch fanden erstmals Spiele der Postseason im Yankee Stadium statt, in den beiden Jahren zuvor fanden alle Endspiele in den Polo Grounds statt. 1926 gewann man wieder die American League, unterlag aber den St. Louis Cardinals in der World Series. Das Team der New York Yankees von 1927 gilt bei vielen Baseballexperten immer noch als eine der stärksten Mannschaften der Baseballgeschichte. In der regulären Saison gelangen den Yankees alleine 110 Siege bei nur 44 Niederlagen. Auch die Pittsburgh Pirates hatten keine Chance in der World Series und unterlagen deutlich mit 0:4. Der nächste Triumph in der World Series folgte 1928, Gegner waren diesmal wiederum die St. Louis Cardinals. Den Yankees gelang ein weiterer sweep, d. h. die Cardinals blieben in der Serie gegen die Yankees ohne einen Erfolg. 1929 waren die Yankees dann das erste Team, das Rückennummern auf seinen Trikots hatte. Aber der nächste Erfolg in den World Series war erst im Jahr 1932. Joe McCarthy hatte den Managerposten der Yankees übernommen, mit ihm sollte eine zweite erfolgreiche Ära bei den Yankees beginnen. Sieben Erfolge in den World Series in acht Teilnahmen unter seiner Regie in den Jahren von 1932 bis 1946 sprechen eine deutliche Sprache. 1932 besiegten die Yankees die Chicago Cubs deutlich mit 4:0, 1936 konnten die New York Giants mit 4:2 besiegt werden. 1937 behielten die Yankees wieder die Oberhand über ihren Lokalrivalen Giants, 1938 blieben die Chicago Cubs erneut ohne einen Erfolg im Fall Classic. Ein Jahr spätert waren die Cincinnati Reds chancenlos und unterlagen ebenfalls mit 0:4. Im Jahr 1941 kam es erstmals zum Aufeinandertreffen mit den Brooklyn Dodgers. Die Yankees gewannen mit 4:1. Im darauffolgenden Jahr kam es dann zur einzigen World-Series-Niederlage unter Joe McCarthy. Den St. Louis Cardinals waren die New Yorker mit 1:4 unterlegen. 1943 nahmen die Yankees erfolgreich Revanche und drehten den Spieß um. 1946 - 1975 Den nächsten Erfolg in den World Series gab es erst 1947. Manager war Bucky Harris, Gegner in den Endspielen die Brooklyn Dodgers. In einer spannenden Serie behielten die Yankees knapp mit 4:3 das bessere Ende für sich. Die Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Lokalrivalen wurden Subway Series genannt. Von 1949 bis 1960 war Casey Stengel der Manager der Yankees. In seine Amtszeit fallen sieben World-Series-Titel und drei Siege in der American League. 1949, 1952, 1953 und 1956 feierte man Erfolge gegen die Brooklyn Dodgers, welche 1955 die Oberhand behielten. 1950 wurden die Philadelphia Phillies besiegt. 1951 besiegte man die Giants, 1958 zogen die Milwaukee Braves den kürzeren, ein Jahr zuvor waren sie noch erfolgreich gewesen. Im letzten Jahr seiner Amtszeit verloren die Männer von Casey Stengel die World Series gegen die Pittsburgh Pirates mit 3:4. Ralph Houk war der Manager der Yankees in den Jahren 1961, 1962 und 1963. In den beiden ersten Jahren konnten die Yankees erneut die Meisterschaft feiern, im letzten Jahr unterlagen sie in den World Series. Besiegt wurden die Cincinnati Reds und die San Francisco Giants, eine deutliche 0:4 Niederlage gab es gegen die Los Angeles Dodgers. Yogi Berra konnte 1964 nochmals als neuer Manager die World Series erreichen, unterlag aber den St. Louis Cardinals knapp mit 3:4. 1976 - heute Bis ins Jahr 1976 sollte es dauern, bis die Yankees wieder an ihre glorreiche Vergangenheit anknüpfen konnten. 1976 unterlag man unter Manager Billy Martin zwar mit 0:4 gegen die Cincinnati Reds, blieb aber 1977 und 1978 jeweils gegen die Los Angeles Dodgers erfolgreich. 1980 und 1981 nahmen die Yankees noch an den Play-offs teil, blieben aber danach bis ins Jahr 1994 erfolglos. 1994 unter Buck Showalter spielten die Yankees eine hervorragende Saison, konnten aber keinen Erfolg einfahren, da der Spieler-Streik die Saison vorzeitig beendete und es erstmals seit 90 Jahren keinen Champion in der MLB gab. 1995 erreichten die Yankees mit einer Wildcard die Play-offs, unterlagen in den Division Series den Seattle Mariners mit 2:3. 1996 übernahm Joe Torre das Amt des Managers, seit dieser Zeit nahmen die Yankees an allen Playoffs teil. 1996 wurden die Atlanta Braves in den World Series mit 4:2 besiegt, 1998 und 1999 benötigten die Yankees die Minimalanzahl von 8 Spielen, um die San Diego Padres und wiederum die Atlanta Braves zu besiegen. Eine Neuauflage der Subway Series gab es dann im Jahre 2000 in der World Series gegen die New York Mets. Hier siegten die Yankees mit 4:1. 2001 unterlag man in einer dramatischen World Series den Arizona Diamondbacks mit 3:4. Der nächste Auftritt der Yankees in der Finalserie war bei der World Series 2003, hier unterlagen die Yankees völlig überraschend dem Außenseiter Florida Marlins mit 2:4. Im Jahr 2004 unterlagen die Yankees den Boston Red Sox nach einer 3:0-Führung in der League Championship Series noch mit 3:4. Sie verpassten so den Einzug in die World Series 2004 und wurden das erste Team der Baseball-Geschichte, das nach einer 3:0-Führung noch eine Playoff-Serie verlor. Nach dieser Niederlage dauerte es bis zum Jahr 2009, bis die Yankees wieder eine Playoff-Serie gewinnen konnten. Durch den anschließend errungenen 40. Titel der American League schafften sie es in die World Series gegen die Philadelphia Phillies. Mit einem 4-2 Erfolg in der World Series gewannen die Yankees nach einer Durststrecke von 8 Jahren (die drittlängste Zeit ohne Titelerfolg nach 1979-1995 sowie 1963-1976) ihren 27. World Series Titel. In der Saison 2010 verpassten die Yankees ganz knapp den Gewinn der American League East, zogen aber als Wildcard-Team in die Division Series ein. Dort schlugen sie die Minnesota Twins glatt in drei Spielen. In der anschließenden Championship Series verloren sie jedoch gegen die Texas Rangers mit 2-4. Während der Saison mussten die Yankees den Tod ihres Eigentümers George Steinbrenner und ihres langjährigen Stadionsprechers Bob Sheppard hinnehmen. Die farbig unterlegten Zellen beschreiben das eigene Abschneiden in der AL East, die Zahlen in Klammern die Abstände zu den anderen Teams am Ende der Saison. ALDS = AL Division Series erreicht, ALCS = AL Championship Series erreicht, AL = AL Pennant (World Series verloren), WC = World Champion Yankees in der Baseball Hall of Fame als Spieler Die mit * gekennzeichneten Spieler der Baseball Hall of Fame bestritten die überwiegende Anzahl ihrer Spiele für die New York Yankees. als Manager * Leo Durocher * Bucky Harris * Miller Huggins * Bob Lemon * Bill McKechnie * Joe McCarthy * Casey Stengel Nicht mehr vergebene Nummern * Jackie Robinsons Nummer wird von keinem MLB-Team mehr vergeben. Aktuelle Spieler der Yankees Minor-League-Teams der Yankees * AAA: Scranton Wilkes-Barre Yankees, Moosic, Pennsylvania * AA: Trenton Thunder, Trenton, New Jersey * Advanced A: Tampa Yankees, Tampa, Florida * A: Charleston RiverDogs, Charleston, South Carolina * Short A: Staten Island Yankees, Staten Island, New York City, New York * Rookie: Gulf Coast Yankees, Tampa, Florida Nicknames in der Major League * 1901–1902 Baltimore Orioles * 1903–1912 New York Highlanders * seit 1913 New York Yankees Weblinks * Offizielle Seite der Yankees (englisch) * Deutsche Yankees-Fan-Seite (deutsch) Kategorie:Baseballteam (Major League Baseball) Yankees da:New York Yankees en:New York Yankees es:New York Yankees it:New York Yankees ja:ニューヨーク・ヤンキース ru:Нью-Йорк Янкиз zh-min-nan:New York Yankees }}